jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie
Frankie is a male dog character who first appeared in JumpStart 1st Grade (1994). He originally appeared mainly in products for 1st Graders. Nowadays, he is the mascot of JumpStart and stars in games for a wide variety of ages. Appearance Frankie originally had brown fur and wore only a green collar. In JumpStart 1st Grade (2000), he wears a red vest and a brown collar. There are several minor changes made to his body, such as his legs being shorter and wider, his eyes and nose being slightly smaller, and his snout being thinner. In the JumpStart Advanced series, he wore a blue collar and a red shirt. In JumpStart 3D Virtual World, he has lighter brown fur, and he wears a blue collar, a purple shirt, and blue jeans. Personality Frankie is friendly and outgoing. He likes to interact with others, and is a dependable friend. The JumpStart Blog says,"As Camp JumpStart’s head counselor, Frankie wants to make sure you have a good time at camp. If you ever need advice, directions or just a little encouragement, you can count on Frankie." In the JumpStart Advanced series, Frankie's unique learning style is 'The People Person'. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade's manual says, "Frankie teaches children using his interpersonal learning style. He can relate every problem to a social situation and usually finds an answer." Frankie is also fun-loving, and he can be silly. The JumpStart website says, "Frankie is full of energy, loves jokes, and is always trying new things- sometimes silly things!". Jumpstart. (2012). Frankie's Friends. Jumpstart Common. Retrieved June 27, 2015. In the Games JumpStart Advanced Preschool Frankie is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Frankie is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart 1st Grade (1994) Frankie is a dog who goes to a first grade school. He has a doghouse out by the playground. JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) The player plays activities with Frankie in a first grade school, and helps him find treasures. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade The player can visit Frankie's house and help him make pizza. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Math for First Graders Frankie has been shrunken down to the size of an ant by the Queen Bee. The player helps Frankie navigate the now enormous backyard and play activities to get him back to his normal size. JumpStart Reading for First Graders Frankie must save circus performers from Mel the Magician. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Disc 1: Fundamentals In this game, Frankie works at JumpStart Headquarters and gives assignments to CJ and Edison. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Around the World Frankie is the player's travel buddy in the first grade version. JumpStart ABC's Frankie is a train engineer. He appears in a few cutscenes and drives the train. JumpStart Numbers The player explores three of Frankie's dreams and helps him find dog biscuits. In Videos In JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?, Frankie is a train engineer. Quotes *''"I'm Frankie, and what I love most are my friends. I love to talk to them, listen to them, and play games with them. I am a really good friend because I really care about you."'' - Self-introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade *''"He's more than a mascot, he'll help you a whole lot, he is really super silly, he's Frankie."'' - Frankie's theme song from JumpStart 1st Grade (1994) Gallery 1c_frankie sprite.png|Frankie's appearance in JumpStart 1st Grade (1994) 1c sandbox.png|Frankie's doghouse and sandbox from JumpStart 1st Grade (1994) 1c frankie credits.png|Frankie in the credit sequence of JumpStart 1st Grade (1994) frankie autorun.png|Frankie's appearance during the late 90's frankie 2000.png|Frankie's appearance in JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) jsw_jsv_atw_frank.jpg|Frankie exploring Frankie advanced.png|Advanced series artwork 2ad_frankie helps.png|Frankie helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade frankie-3Dworld.jpg|Frankie's appearance in JumpStart 3D Virtual World Jumpstart kayaks.jpg|A JumpStart wallpaper of Frankie and Kisha kayaking vw frankie waving.png|Frankie waving References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart 1st Grade Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1994) Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Numbers Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?